


Electi

by mythicalmagic



Category: The Librarians
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmagic/pseuds/mythicalmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people: Cassandra, Ezekiel and Jacob are nominated to be the next Librarians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electi

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about writing some fic so I did.

Cassandra

Meeting new people and picking up a new course that she seemed to like, so far, college was great. After taking mathemagics, a new course in the college everything seemed fine. She won a 3 Mathemagics awards and of course, Cassandra was proud as ever. And today, she's just a happy teenage girl in a coming-of-age movie.

"Hey Stacie!" Cassandra smiled as she hugged her notebook and book. Stacie grinned back "What's up Cassie?" "Oh you know, studying and stuff. I'm gonna head back to my dorm to rest after a long afternoon." She said. "Cool." Stacie said. They both smiled at each other and waved goodbye. After a long interesting but tiring lecture in the hall, she was ready to lie on her bed and take a short snooze before dinner.

She took out her keys from her dress pocket and unlocked her dorm door. She gasped, the books on her shelf which were neatly placed before was messy, her stack of books and papers were scattered on her work desk and not to mention, the strange looking letter on her bed. She walked towards it and picked it up. From the Metropolitan Library was scrawled on the envelope cover. "The Metropolitan Library? Huh. Isn't that in town?" Cassandra thought to herself. 

She took out the letter from the envelope and the words burned before her eyes.

Dear Miss Cassandra Cillian,

You have been invited for a job as a 'Librarian' in the Metropolitan Library.  
We hope to see you there soon, at most, by today.

She frowned, "It was only her first year on college and she had just started. She didn't even want to enroll for an extra job yet. Then, how did she get this letter? 

Ezekiel

After dropping after college and becoming a part time thief and pizza deliverer, he enjoyed his simple life so far. Ezekiel often worked alone and he enjoyed that, being independent made him a strategic thinker. He recently moved into a small flat after his parents sort of, disowned him. 

"Geez, how do I unlock the security system..." He groaned, pressing at then touch-screen pad in front of him. He had triggered the museum's alarms earlier and security would be tracking him by now. He heard footsteps and twitched slightly. BEEP! the door unlocked and he ran right through it. He was heading for a tracker, he needed to take it as his friend was in need of it. 

He quickly grabbed a hammer and broke the glass, the alarms stopped, "Huh. Surprising." Ezekiel snickered as he took the tracker and rushed out unnoticed. He hopped back into his van and drove back to his apartment, constantly looking back to check if the authorities were after him. After parking his van he went up to his house to investigate the tracker. 

He jumped onto the couch, but he felt something beneath it. He pulled a letter from beneath him and read the envelope cover: From the Metropolitan Library. He scoffed "No way in hell I'm reading that," and threw the letter behind him. He tossed the tracker from hand to hand, ignoring the letter. He heard a small flutter sound, the letter was heading straight for his face.

"What the-" he grabbed it just in time and took out the letter. 

Dear Mr Ezekiel Jones,

You have been invited for a job as a 'Librarian' in the Metropolitan Library.  
We hope to see you there soon, at most, by today.

"But, the tracker..." He sighed and left the it on the table. "I'm gonna get changed and find out where this stupid library is."

Jacob

After a long while of waiting, his friends finally arrived at the bar. "Howdy," Jacob said while tilting his hat. "Hey," Elliot said as Phillip just waved. It had been a year after Jacob graduated from college. He had tried to find a job but ended up unemployed. He depended on his older sister to give him money for rent and miscellaneous.

"Long time no see Jake." Elliot said setting his hands on the table, he called a bartender. "What you up for?" He asked Jacob. "I'll say some vodka, you?" Elliot smiled crookedly "I'll have a vodka too, Phillip would maybe like some whisky." Phillip nodded quietly. Jacob raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards Phillip, looking at Elliot. The bartender smiled and headed off to do his job.

"Ah, Phillip has gone through a rough situation today so he's pretty quiet about things now." Jacob nodded understandably, "Oh, maybe the drinks will cool us off, haha." Jacob felt a double-tap on his back, he turned around but no one was there. He looked back at the table and there was a letter. "Ooh cool a letter." Phillip said sorrowfully, pointing at the letter.

"Yes, thank you Phil." Jacob said, he looked at Elliot who beckoned him to open the letter. "From the Metropolitan Library- Oh, hell no!" Jacob yelled loudly. Phillip frowned "It could be an interesting job you know, shelving books, wasting time..." He looked at Elliot "Umm, I don't know, it could be a good experience y'know." He sighed "And you guys are not with me on this?!" They both just stared at him.

He took out the letter and it he read out "Dear Mr Jacob Stone, you have been invited for a job as a 'Librarian' in the Metropolitan Library. We hope to see you there soon, at most, by today." He looked at Elliot and Phillip again who looked blank. "My god- cancel my drink, I'm going for a job interview." he snapped.


End file.
